


moonlight skin

by mountaindews



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, are they second years? are they third years? it's up to you, handjobs, it's so cheesy it's almost disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountaindews/pseuds/mountaindews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi breathes just a little faster against his ear, and Leo knows he’s a goner.</p><p>( in which Izumi and Leo go stargazing. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	moonlight skin

Izumi breathes just a little faster against his ear, and Leo knows he’s a goner.  
The blanket is soft against his skin, the cheap telescope still pointed up, lost looking at constellations Leo has described times and times again – Izumi still feels his words ring in his ears. _Most constellations come from Greek myths,_ _others are pretty recent, whaha! The sky is ageless!_ _Thoughts of all ages can be found between the constellations!_ __  
When Leo reached for his hand, Izumi took it. Quickly, without a word, but he took it; Leo almost jolted, looking down at their (now entwined) fingers with a smile so wide it almost made Izumi sick. _Almost_ , because other than an annoyed sigh and a glare, there wasn’t much of a reaction from him. Leo laughed again, softer this time, and pointed at another constellation, eyes glittering as he explained the story of Andromeda and Perseus.  
« So he saved her solely because he thought she was too beautiful to die? » Izumi’s bitter voice made Leo turn and frown, a finger poking at his cheek and making Izumi deeply sigh again.  
« He saved her from being eaten alive by a monster! That’s enough of a reason to save someone, isn’t it?! »  
« But Perseus saved her because she was beautiful. He wouldn’t have saved her if she wasn’t. »  
« He would have saved her anyways! He’s a hero, after all. » __  
Leo’s fingers lazily traced along the blue veins under the pale skin of Izumi’s arm, slightly chapped lips curled up in a sly smile that Izumi knew was mirroring the gentle, so gentle curve his own lips had painted upon them. His eyes could be as well glowing in the faint light the stars gave off.  
« I could write a song about this » he whispered, like the most hideous secret had tumbled down his tongue and he was begging Izumi to keep it, « I could write a song about being with a single small Izumi Sena under the starlit sky, on this hill, holding his hand and thinking about how beautiful he looks right now » Izumi felt his breath hitch, swallowing a long string of curses about how stupid this sounded, how embarrassing it was, _how he wouldn’t have minded it,_ his mouth opening to say something before Leo started again, « a song about heroes and stars and beauty… you could sing long, meaningful lines about how good looks aren’t what counts in a relationship, but – »  
« Enough » Izumi pressed his free hand on his mouth, but even that wasn’t enough to stop Leo, laughs spilling from under the fingers and not muffled in the slightest, « you’re incredibly embarrassing, you know? »  
« I’m not embarrassing! You can’t take praises, Sena » Leo left his arm to move the hand covering his mouth, squeezing it lightly in his when they fell to their sides; Izumi looked down at his hands, both holding Leo’s, his cheeks glowing pink now, « I like praising you, I love you. »  
It wasn’t much different from all the other times he had said it, but something made Izumi shiver this time, hiding his face in the crook of Leo’s neck, feeling his laugh against his skin.  
_(Izumi never wanted this. But it doesn’t feel unpleasant, just – weird. Feeling so warm when Leo says he loves him, the cool touch of his fingers, which left one of his hands to play with the hem of his shirt, and hearing his breath near his ear; it’s all new, sudden, but he doesn’t hate it. No, he quite likes it. He could get used to it, he realizes, as he lifts his head and his lips meet Leo’s, tasting the smile still lingering on them.)_  
When Leo’s fingers hesitantly brush against the fly of Izumi’s jeans, almost like he’s afraid to break the spell the kiss (and the kisses that came after the first, more heated, open-mouthed, kisses that had Izumi tangling his hand in Leo’s hair, pulling it a bit when Leo nipped his bottom lip) and Izumi pulls back, breathing a little faster against Leo’s ear, his free hand coming down to help Leo pull it down, Leo knows he’s a goner, that there’s no going back now. Izumi kisses his neck before burying his face in it once again, and Leo can feel him gasp when his fingers slip under the waistband, brushing his half-hard cock with his fingertips. Leo is going slow, too slow – almost teasing, making Izumi buckle his hips against his hand, a soft moan escaping his lips when he _finally_ begins to move, but far too lightly to really feel good.  
« Leo » he calls, pulling his hair again, the blush on his cheeks starting to spread to his neck and shoulders – Leo regrets not being able to see his face now, « Leo » again; there’s something that keeps him from restore to begging, making him bite his lips whenever he’s close to saying it _(p_ _lease, please_ _)_ _,_ to losing himself in the palm of Leo’s hand.  
How inconvenient, really. Izumi’s gasps spur Leo on, though, and he strokes faster, trying to match the thrusts of Izumi’s hips in his hand, feeling his warm breath against his collarbone.  
« Sena » he clumsily tries to tilt his chin up, their lips meeting in a messy kiss; way too much tongue, not enough attention to care. Leo bites his bottom lip again, listening to the way Izumi moans in his mouth, feeling it on his tongue, kissing the keens and gasps that slip past his pretty, kiss-bruised lips, « you’re so beautiful... » it’s a whisper again, a mutter on his skin, but from the way Izumi shivers against him it’s pretty obvious that he heard him anyway.  
_(Leo wants to make him feel good._ _He’s careful, but feverish, electricity running through his veins and spreading like spilled ink, lips biting down on the moonlight skin of Izumi’s neck and tongue nursing the red mark; it’s hot, it’s too hot, and the warm breath on his face doesn’t help just how unbearably hot he feels. His heart is beating so loud as four hands messily undo his_ _pants, Izumi yanking down the waistband of his boxers and pulling out his cock before closing his hand around them both. Leo follows with his own hand,_ _setting a pace that’s nothing graceful and no longer gentle, though he can’t bring himself to care._ __  
It’s a nice feeling, really, losing himself to the moans and the hea _t,_ _Izumi’s broken whimpers of his name spurring him on, fingers moving faster and faster again.)_  
It’s almost ridiculously fast. Izumi’s breath hitches, his voice getting caught in a pretty noise in the back of his throat, his body going limp in Leo’s hold before he spills on their hands and the blanket. His hand doesn’t stop stroking, though, and Leo follows soon after, kissing Izumi’s lips briefly before resting his forehead on his.  
« So » he whispers, still trying to catch his breath, « how was it? »  
Izumi just stares at him, licking his lips before answering, a smug grin forming on his still flushed face.  
« Gross » he pushes Leo away with his clean hand, « I hope you have brought tissues or something, or I’m just going to wipe it on your s – »  
« Don’t say it! I’ll imagine it instead! » Leo laughs, reaching for the package of tissues in the sweatshirt he left on the grass beside the blanket. Izumi rolls on his back, eyes lost up, as he lets Leo wipe the sticky come from his hand before he rolls beside him, an ear pressed to his chest.  
« … what is this about? »  
He doesn’t look down at Leo, but can hear him hum happily as he snuggles against him, his body flush against him.  
« Mh, mh… » Leo’s fingers are tracing down his arm again, following a path only he can see, « I’m just listening to your heart singing, Sena. I wonder if I could use your heartbeat as a melody for a song. »  
« Wouldn’t singing to a heartbeat be creepy? » a sigh, as his fingers come up to stroke through Leo’s hair, earning a pleased noise in return « but I suppose you don’t care as long as it’s mine, or whatever. »  
« Your heartbeat has a very musical cadence, Sena. Nobody but me, a musical genius, can understand how beautiful its very sound is! … so I could mask it up with notes, and use it in the song about stars and beauty. »  
Izumi just hums, closing his eyes.  
Leo’s slow breath and the distant cries of the crickets echo softly in the quiet night air.

**Author's Note:**

> it's done, finally~ i haven't written smut in ages, and this isn't even smut, sorry for that  
> but! if you liked it anyways, i'm immensely glad~ kudos, comments and bookmarks are warmly appreciated, if you feel like leaving any!  
> hit my twitter for a lot of writing posts, sneak peeks on fics, and mainly me screaming about izumi sena 24/7: @natsumaos


End file.
